A problem frequently arises in the manufacturing and processing industries of having to bind individual fiber bundles together. This is the case, for example, in winding or weaving. For a long time, this problem has been solved by tying or knotting the fiber bundles, initially by manual operations, but later also by means of relatively-complicated automatic mechanical tying apparatus.
However, other binding principles have also been used, thus, in particular, the method of splicing yarns. It is known to produce a fiber binding by whirling together two fiber bundles under the effect of a fluid, preferably compressed air. Such a method requires apparatus which is complicated and difficult in use, because, for example, of the necessity to supply compressed air. It is also very often difficult to find optimum operating parameters in particular cases.